


Vula amehlo akho

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Vula amehlo akho

UBrienne wasebenzisa ithuba lokuphazamiseka kwakhe okusobala maqede wamdonsela kuye, wamguqa kanzima esiswini, wamhlikihla kahle umoya emaphashini njengoba emuphulula. Wamluma okomzuzwana, wezwa umlomo wakhe ukhulumela izindlebe, izwi lakhe lithule kodwa liyala. "Kufanele ufunde ukugxila, i-Kingslayer."

"Ngi ... angidingi ukufundiswa okuvela enganeni ..." uJaime enamasondo. "Benginqoba izimpi ngenkathi uncela ibele likanyoko."

"Angisiyo ingane." Wakhula, ngomzimba ebeka uJaime owayesamangele phansi, ekhwela phezu kwakhe, uhlangothi lwenkemba yakhe lume emqaleni wakhe. "Veza."

"Lutho." UJaime wambheka ngamehlo aqhakaze amehlo. Kungenzeka ukuthi udidekile kodwa ubesenokuziqhenya kwakhe.

"Veza." UBrienne waphinda ngolaka, ecindezela inkemba kakhulu kuze kube yilapho ihlasela isikhumba sakhe, okwethushuku kwegazi okuconsela phansi entanyeni yakhe.

UJaime wasukuma kancane wambamba izingalo, emdonsa ebhekise kuye, inkemba yejula kakhulu esikhunjeni sakhe. Akekho noyedwa owake wasondela kulokhu wambulala. Kwakujabulisa. Wabheka phezulu eBrienne, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka empeleni abukeka emuhle kangako. Wayengadonseli emuva, kodwa wayebukeka ethukile. Wayenenkemba emphinjeni wakhe, futhi wayemethusa. UJaime uthathe isinqumo sokusebenzisa inzuzo yakhe. Asondele kuye, izwi lakhe liphansi. "Kwenze. Ngibulale. Yenza izimpilo zabo bonke zibe yisihogo sezilula kakhulu. UCersei uzobola izono zakhe, njengoba kufanele. Umfowethu uzokhululeka kuthi sobabili ekugcineni. Futhi uma ngihambile, uzoba mkhulu Inkemba emibusweni eyisikhombisa -

Akaze aqede ukukhuluma, ngenxa yokuthi wayengasakwazi ukukhuluma ngomlomo kaBrienne ochotshozwe wakhe. UJaime wayethukile kakhulu ukuthi angasabela isikhashana, aphumule lapho ezwa inkemba yakhe ishaya phansi eduze kwabo. Manje wayeseshaya ubuso bakhe ezandleni zakhe ngaleli gxuma elinamandla njengoba emanga, enobunzima futhi ethandeka, kucace bha ezinhlosweni zakhe. Wayemanga ngoba emfuna. Kwakuyilokho. Njalo lapho uCersei emanga, kwakuhlala kubanjwa. Ngizokwenza lokhu, uma uzongenzela okuthile. Ngizokuqabula ukuze uthole indlela yami noma uzuze impikiswano. Akukaze kwenzeke okunje. Akukaze kube lula.

Futhi okomzuzwana, elula kwakuyinto ayeyifuna, ukuphumula okwamukelekayo kusuka ekuhlushweni nasezinhlungwini ayekubekezelele ezandleni zothando kuze kube manje. UJaime wavala amehlo wakhe futhi wamanga emhlane, ekuthola kumthokozisa ngokumangalisa lapho uBrienne enza umsindo omncane ngenkathi ehlukanisa izindebe zakhe nezakhe. Unambitha ehluke ngokuphelele kuCersei. Izindebe zikaCersei zazigcwele futhi zithambile, futhi wayehlala enambitha uju namakhekhe. Izindebe zikaBrienne zahlaselwa kancane ngenxa yokushisa, futhi wanambitha usawoti futhi enomhlaba futhi… real. Akasebenzisanga maqhinga ukuzenza efiselekayo, futhi uJaime wayekuthanda. Wazibuza - ngabe wake wamanga umuntu onje? Ngabe wake wamanga noma ngubani?

Hhayi-ke, ukube wayengenjalo, wayefunda ngokushesha, eqaqa umhlane wakhe futhi emdonsa ngamandla naye, uJaime phezulu lapho beqabulana, isandla sakhe singena ngaphansi kwehembe lakhe elincanyana futhi esiya kuye ebeleni, azithola ekhula kanzima lapho ezwa ingono yakhe iphakanyiswa futhi eqondile eceleni kwesandla sakhe. Wayengakaze anikeze izifuba zikaBrienne izizindlo ezazicabanga kakhulu ngaphambili, ngaphandle kokwenza uhlobo oluthile lwamancoko anonya ngokuthi mncane kangakanani, kepha manje njengoba esezandleni zakhe, wayethola iqiniso entweni uTyrion ayemtshele yona ngaphambili. Amabele ngamabele. Futhi amabele aphelele kuvame ukunamathiselwa kwabesifazane abanonya kakhulu.

UBrienne wayezibhidliza izinkampani zakhe phansi futhi engazibekile phansi ngaphambi kukaJaime futhi wayazi ngempela ukuthi kwenzekani. Mhlawumbe ubephambene kabi ngaye. Ubehlala ebonakala enamahloni futhi enamahloni lapho enza noma yiluphi uhlobo lwereferensi ekuthengeni i-fucking, kepha lena bekungeyona indlela yentombi eshayisanayo. Wahlala emuva ngakwesobunxele esisodwa, evusa okhalweni wakhe emyisa ngaphakathi kuye, uJaime ekhonkotha intamo yakhe njengoba eqala ukumfaka kuye okokuqala. Isandla sikaBrienne saphanyeka ezinweleni zakhe, izindebe zakhe zacindezela futhi endlebeni yakhe, amagama akhe alandelayo amenza nzima kakhulu wacabanga ukuthi uzophuma.

"Ungenza kangcono kunalokho."

UJaime wakhula, ephonsa izingalo ekhanda lakhe emhlabathini, wamanga ngalesi sikhathi esikhundleni sokumane aqabuleke, uBrienne ubonakala sengathi uxakile ngento ethile, emamatheka ngomlomo njengoba uJaime esondela ngaphakathi kuye, ukumamatheka kwakhe kuyaphela futhi kuphefumula ngamandla njengoba yena ekugcineni yamhlukumeza kakhulu waze wadonsa igazi ngenkathi ilala phansi ehlombe lakhe ngesikhathi sokukhululwa.

Ngemuva kwalokho, uJaime wabuyela emuva ukuyombheka, ethola uBrienne emgqolozele, izihlathi zakhe zaquleka futhi inkulumo yakhe yathukile. Wafinyelela phansi cishe kancane, wasula imicu yezinwele ezimfushane ebusweni bakhe.

"Hhayi-ke ... angikaze ngikwenze lokho nomunye wabalingani bami abahlukanisile." UJaime ugobekile.

"Shh. Musa ukusonakalisa." Izwi lakhe belizwakala lihluke kunendlela abekade elizwa ngayo, kuthule futhi mnene. Wafinyelela phezulu, isithupha sakhe siphumule emlonyeni wakhe. "Akumele uhlekise ngakho konke, uyazi."

"Uxolo, nkosikazi yami." UJaime wagwinya kanzima, ngokushesha wazizwa edalulwe kakhulu kunalokho ayenakho ngenkathi besaba. Wayembheka kakhulu, amehlo akhe amakhulu aluhlaza agcwele uthando nokuqonda kangangokuba uJaime wavele wabona ukuthi kungani esaba. Ngaleso sikhashana, futhi okungenzeka ukuthi emizuzwini eminingi edlule ngaphambi kokuba kudlule kuye ngokungabonakali, wayemazi, emazi ngokweqiniso, mhlawumbe ngendlela okungekho muntu owake waba nayo.

Kwakunesikhathi eside phakathi kwabo, kuze kube yilapho uBrienne ebonakala ethukile. Ucindezele izindebe zakhe ndawonye ngaphambi kokugxoba ihlombe lakhe. "Kufanele sihambe. Une udadewethu ozosindisa."

"Kunjalo." UJaime wakhuphuka kuye, edonsa emuva ngezingubo zakhe abekade ezigqokile njengoba uBrienne esephinde wakhathazeka, wafulathela, waqubuka futhi, wabonakala enamahloni futhi egcwala njengangaphambili. Kwakungathi inesikhashana isikhashana, uJaime wacabanga ngokumamatheka okuncane, ebheka lapho inkemba yakhe eyigugu yayilahlwe khona ngokungenankathalo ehlathini.

Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe lokho kuthonya kwenyama kuyophinde kumthole yini futhi. UJaime ubengazi ukuthi uyiqoqele kanjani kuye, ngakho-ke wayenolwazi oluncane lokuthi angaphinde akwenze kanjani, kepha wayenethemba elikhulu lokuthi uzoyikhubeka impendulo ngesinye isikhathi phakathi nohambo lwabo lonke. Kwakuyisikhathi eside kusukela ahlala nowesifazane, futhi ubudlelwano bakhe noCersei babubonakala bungasenathemba, ukuthi uJaime wenza konke okusemandleni akhe ukuvele ayivale ngokuphelele leyo ngxenye yakhe. Njengalabo abalindi ababhemayo ebusuku. Noma lowomthenwa othathe imikhono ethambile ovela emkhandlwini.

Kepha ngokusobala uJaime Lannister wayengahloselwe abamnyama, noma ukukhulula amabhola akhe. Wayengakaze aqiniseke ngokuphelele ukuthi wayehloselwe ini, kodwa wayesazi manje ukuthi ukuphela kwezinsuku zakhe ezingalweni zowesifazane kufanele kube yingxenye ye-equation.


End file.
